(bdw-c-003) Captain, My Captain
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This poetry collection is focused around the captains of the Gotei... the ones introduced at the beginning of the series. (Created for the Bleach: Diversity Writing)
1. Yamamoto

__Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This is for the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge c.3. This challenge is a poetry collection that is between 1000 to 1500 words with a central theme. The theme I picked for this is the captains of the Gotei Thirteen.__

_**Yamamotto**_

__The burning fire has a passion  
The flames in the eyes watches  
The burning resilience of youth  
Watching them live and them die  
Many years the eyes see passed  
Echoing the sorrowful memories  
Asking why the beautiful flames die  
Never shall the demon walk again  
Taking comfort in the warm hearts  
New generation means new fuel  
To allow the fire to continue burning  
How much longer though will it be  
That this fire will continue burning  
How many more generations pass  
Before this old one does in die away  
__


	2. Soifon

_**Soifon**_

__How does one speak their heart  
Without letting the tears spill down  
How does one tell the person  
That their hearts been broken  
One becomes stronger then them  
One tries to defeat them  
To beat into them the pain  
That was the honest idea__

__But it died__

__Becoming stronger in truth  
Was just a mask for the feelings  
Something pushing everything  
Making things feel better  
When in reality they weren't  
Face the feelings  
Understand them now  
Understand where the pain is from__


	3. Gin

_**Gin**_

__Bye-bye  
Goodbye my child  
I know that this is hard  
I know that you'll never understand  
I know that you'll never forgive  
I don't expect you to do so  
I did all of this knowing this  
And yet it still hurts  
My feelings don't come first  
First comes your safety  
First comes your future  
Things won't go otherwise  
There is no chance of redemption  
There is no chance of it  
I know that this is hard  
Goodbye my child  
Bye-bye__


	4. Unohana

_**Unohana**_

__Let me heal your wounds  
Let me bind your injuries  
Let me bring your soul peace__

__I watch from a distance afar  
I watch the youth pass on by  
I watch them try to be adults__

__Let me heal your wounds  
Dear children let me help  
Let me help your soul__

__I see them grow up around me  
I watch as they try so hard  
I wonder if they'll be fine__

__Sometimes I know deep down  
That this is just a dream  
And one day it will end__


	5. Aizen

_**Aizen**_

__I am the trickster  
I force a rift in the heart  
I cause the heart to bleed  
I care not that this happens  
I care only for my end goal  
I am the trickster__

__I am an illusion  
I force you to see what I want  
I cause pain without them knowing  
I care not that they hurt for it  
I care only for my end goal  
I am an illusion__

__I am the trickster  
I am an illusion  
I am the traitor__


	6. Byakuya

_**Byakuya**_

__Oh noble honor I beseech thee  
Let me continue to hold within my heart  
The steadfast noble honor I seek  
Let me not forget what I hold dear  
Let me find someway to balance  
I shall not break the honorable law__

__I shall not...__

__I shall uphold the just laws  
The balance and honor lies  
In not forgetting to fight the  
The steadfast law with no honor  
Let me continue to hold within my heart  
Oh noble honor I beseech thee  
__


	7. Komamura

_**Komamura**_

__I like the doggy__

__One day I met a doggy  
This doggy was a hero  
He wore a heroes mask  
He walked the heroes walk__

__I like the doggy__

__I am the villain here  
The doggy shall fight me  
I wear the villain's cape  
I walk the villain's walk__

__I like the doggy__

__These are dreams  
They aren't reality  
We hid from the truth  
We ignore everything__

__I like the doggy__

__We hide until everything  
Comes crashing down  
There goes my dream  
There goes my hero__

__I hate the doggy__


	8. Kyoraku

_**Karaku**_

__The drink to my lips  
Washes away the memories  
The naps in the sunshine  
Brush away the thoughts__

__Where has the time gone?__

__Pretending to be lazy  
Not forcing the fight  
The pacifist way avoids  
The truth about why__

__Where has the time gone?__

__What I hold in my hands  
I can't protect from harm  
I have to watch them hurt  
To have them torn asunder__

__Where has the time gone?__

__Things will never change  
The wars will never end  
Still there is honestly hope  
That the youth will live__


	9. Tosen

_**Tosen**_

__Hand me justice  
What does that mean  
I'll follow my own path  
That is justice  
Justice is blind  
It is blind as I  
That is justice  
I will hand out the justice  
Hand me justice  
I'll hand it out blindly  
I'll serve justice  
I'll continue on my path  
Justice, that's what it is  
Justice is blind  
That is justice  
I'll follow my own path  
That is justice  
That is justice  
To follow my path  
To be unwavering  
To serve...  
That isn't justice__


	10. Toshiro

_**Toshiro**_

__The child keeps trying  
To act like an adult  
To brush away the pain  
With an icy hard shell  
He seems distant to all  
Not wanting to get close  
He pushes away the pain  
He pushes away the friends__

__The child can't see  
That he isn't an adult  
The pain won't go away  
Nor will the warm heart  
The more distant he becomes  
The more they'll get close  
They'll be the ones to push back  
They will push to be family__


	11. Kenpachi

_**Kenpachi**_

__Fight me, bite me  
Tight is the hold  
That asks me to act  
I am a demon  
I am a rage  
I am...  
The Kenpachi__

__Fight me, bite me  
My grip holds  
My sword cuts  
It has no name  
I am...  
The Kenpachi__

__Fight me, bite me  
The blood tastes  
Good and snide  
Making the fight  
I am...  
The Kenpachi__

__Fight me, bite me  
I am the blight  
That brings death  
To my opponent  
I am...  
The Kenpachi  
__


	12. Mayuri

_**Mayuri**_

__I see an experiment in front of me  
Will they come willingly  
Or will I have to capture them  
I know not which it will be  
But I know I want to experiment  
I want to see what will happen  
If I do this to the body  
If I do that to the body  
This and this and this  
That and that  
I want to experiment  
To experiment on the one before me  
Yes... so I'll ask them  
And if they don't agree  
I'll...  
Make them__


	13. Ukitake

_**Ukitake**_

__Take my hand it yours small child  
Don't worry about today or tomorrow  
Things will be all right for Ukitake's here  
Place a smile on that small face  
Let the taicho of the thirteenth take care  
To make your life worth something  
Don't you dare give up about this  
The taicho of the thirteenth hates  
Seeing the young children die  
So little child please live  
Ukitake would otherwise be sad  
So little child  
Please, please live  
Don't you dare die__


End file.
